


You are the first one...

by tigragrece



Series: Kara Adventures in Ishgard [4]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Confession, F/M, love declaration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-19 19:22:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19362844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigragrece/pseuds/tigragrece
Summary: WoL have finally the answer to give to Aymeric about what she would like to do when she is just Wol(Kara) and not the savior of the world/scion





	You are the first one...

**Author's Note:**

> The name Kara is the name of my character in FF14
> 
> I’m sorry about all the fault, but i’m not English, i’m French… I'm Working about all my fault and gramar. If you find some typos or some error, please tell me i will try to fix this. I'm not looking for a beta, sorry.

Kara have finally the answer that she wanted to give to Aymeric about what she wanted herself as Kara and not Warrior of Light or Scion.  
  
Her answer is that she wanted to be with him, that maybe they could travel like they promised and maybe be together because she have feelings for him.  
  
She goes see him at his mansion at night where his Bulter says he is home and let's open the home for her.  
  
"Mister someone close to you is here to see you, It's Kara"  
  
"Let her come"  
  
When she entered in the home and she saw Aymeric she was smiling and he was smiling.  
  
"What are you doing here, my friend?"  
  
"I have the answer about what you asked me about what I wanted for myself"  
  
"Oh?"  
  
"My answer is that I want to be here, that I want maybe both of us could travel and you let Lucia and Hilda have Ishgard and also I wanted to tell you something that I have since a while in my heart..."  
  
"Me too I have something to say, Kara, I really love you I have missed you, been worried about you. I just love you"  
  
Kara was speechless and crying and said "I love you too it's was what I wanted to say to you"  
  
Aymeric hug Kara where they kiss  
  
"I would totally agree about travel with you," says Aymeric  
  
"We can travel with my flying mount and I will show everything I saw"  
  
"Yes I want that and I want to be close to you"  
  
"Aymeric..."  
  
"I can't explain I know I feel something about you since a long moment"  
  
"It's the same for me especially you are the first one.."  
  
"I'm your first one?..."  
  
"You are the only person I love"


End file.
